1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has self-emissive characteristics, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD), in that it does not require a separate light source and has a reduced thickness and weight. Furthermore, an organic light emitting diode display consumes less power, has a higher luminance, and a shorter response time than a LCD, so it has been highlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting diodes, and thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode includes a hole injection electrode, an organic emissive layer, and an electron injection electrode, and the thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode.
During fabrication of such an organic light emitting diode display, several thin film processes (using masks) are conducted to form the respective electrodes, wires, and other layers. Accordingly, as organic light emitting diode displays become more complicated in structure, the number of thin film processes is increased, resulting in increased processing failures, reduced productivity, and increased production costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, may contain information that does not constitute prior art.